


What Should We Name Our Kids? - The Music

by Shinhia



Series: Handwritten [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Other, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music to illustrate the sequel to <span class="u"><b>You've Got Mail</b></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should We Name Our Kids? - The Music

**Author's Note:**

> **One word: ENJOY!**

_**(cover by TheShiWolf "me")** _

_**[What Should We Name Our Kids? (the music)](http://8tracks.com/theshiwolf/what-should-we-name-our-kids) ** _

 

 

_****#1.** Knockin' On Heaven's Door – RAIGN **[4:24]** . ** _

_****#2.** Miles To Go – Stateless **[4:25]** . ** _

_****#3.** Cry No More – Vaults **[3:39].** ** _

_****#4.** Couldn't Stop Caring – The Spiritual Machines **[3:15]** . ** _

_****#5.** Broken Arrows – Daughtry **[4:09]** . ** _

_****#6.** Elastic Heart – Sia **[4:18]** . ** _

_****#7.** Don't Let Me Go – RAIGN **[3:50]** . ** _

_****#8.** You Look So Fine – Garbage **[5:24]** . ** _

_****#9.** It's Time – Imagine Dragons **[3:14]** . ** _

_****#10.** One Last Night – Vaults **[3:20]** . ** _

_****#11.** Love The Way You Lie – EMINEM (Ft. Rihanna) **[4:23]** . ** _

_****#12.** My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) – Fall Out Boy **[3:10]** . ** _

_****#13.** In Case – Demi Lovato **[3:25]** . ** _

_****#14.** Rain **–** Guano Apes **[4:41].** ** _

_****#15.** Know Me Well – Roo Panes **[4:25]** . ** _

_****#16.** Ran Before The Storm – Roo Panes **[6:40]** . ** _

_****#17.** Unfold – The XX **[3:18]** . ** _

_****#18.** No Past Land – Russian Red **[3:03]** . ** _

_****#19.** Glory Box – Portishead **[5:06]** . ** _

_****#20.** Roads – Portishead **[5:10]** . ** _

_****#21.** HERO **–** Nickelback **[3:19].** ** _

_****#22.** Too Bad – Nickelback **[3:54].** ** _

_****#23.** One Last Time – HIM **[5:11].** ** _

_****#24.** Gone With The Sin – HIM **[4:22].** ** _

_****#25.** Numb – Linkin Park **[3:10].**** _

_****#26.** The Messenger – Linkin Park **[3:02].** ** _

_****#27.** Ordinary World – RED **[4:56].** ** _

_****#28.** Winter In My Heart – VAST **[3:36].** ** _

_****#29.** Like I'm Gonna Lose You – Meghan Trainor **[3:25].** ** _

_****#30.** My Love Is Like A Star – Demi Lovato **[3:50].** ** _

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Jared's very own playlist is coming along.**


End file.
